Blizzard: a Froslass's journey
by Erzahler no Terra
Summary: When a climbing trip to Mt. Coronet turned into a tragedy, one girl was sacrificed. But, Arceus wasn't willing to let her story end just yet. Join Yukonna and her Journey as a Froslass, getting dragged into all sorts of trouble. Meanwhile, the seeds of darkness that lay beneath the surface has started to sprout.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings and Salutations! Here I present a pokemon story, the first one that I ever made (well, the first coherent one at least), I was reading random pokedex entries when one caught my eye, so I decided to make a story about it! Reviews are appreciated since I don't know if I'm entertaining or not if no one wanted to talk to me about it! Enjoy!**

 **I'll say this once, I do not own any rights to Pokemon, I'm just giving characters and writing stories.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A Hiking Trip to Mount Coronet.**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Ugh, why do I have to wake up? I was having a nice dream!

"Well, at least it wasn't that dream this night" I shivered at the thought. "Oh well, better wake up." And so I did. I stretched my hands before slowly getting off my bed.

I glanced around my room. It's not that big, but big enough for my necessities. Got my wardrobe, my bookcase full of mostly random books, and my table where I keep my stuff, my bed in the corner of the room. Other than that, not much else here.

Huh, there's a more stuff on my table than I remember. Making my way to it, I saw myself on the mirror. I took a second to see myself, the first thing I took notice is my two eyes, one is blue and one is green, just like the eyes of my mother and my younger brother, she said it has something to do with chemistry, but I stopped listening midway through the explanation. My red hair is getting pretty long, about waist long I fact, I should cut it sometime in the future.

I made my way to my table, there in the frame just on the edge of the table is family portrait. There I was, a picture of me, my parents, my brothers, and my sister. We're posing in front of Nacrene museum.

Still feels like yesterday we made our way to Unova in a family gathering. My father originally came from Unova and most of his huge family still resides there. Once every year we go there to meet up with them. It was a very fun time every time, I'm looking forward to next time we go there.

I was about to sort out the mess that is my table, I saw the calendar I have in my table, today's date is marked, and when I remembered what's happening today, I felt a surge of happiness flowing through me.

"That's right! Today is my Seventeenth birthday, which meant I'm going to climb Mount Coronet!" I couldn't contain my happiness, I gathered my clothing and made a beeline towards the bathroom. Thankfully, it's still too early in the morning, so none of my sibling woke up yet.

Well, except him…

"Morning Sis! What are you up to?" a loud voice came from behind me, it would've startled me if I didn't hear it almost every morning.

"Jeez Giki, do you have to yell so loudly!?" I shouted at him.

"What if I say yes?" He boldly said.

"Then give me a reason." I rebutted.

"I don't know, I just liked doing it that way." Well… He got me there.

"Okay then, fine." I softened my voice. "Just don't do it too often or else people might get annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to yell like that on a train or something." He said, I laughed a bit

"Ahaha, I know you wouldn't. Now if you would excuse me, I have to take a shower" I said as I entered the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday!' is the last thing I heard from him, I smiled at that.

I took a long time in the bathroom. Once I got out, fully dressed I might add, I made my way to the dining room.

"Good morning Yukonna." A feminine voice called to me from the kitchen, I instantly recognized it as my mom

"Morning Mom" I politely answered back "Oh, and you too Dad" I added when I saw my father on the dining table with my two sibling. When those two saw me, they immediately ran to me

"Sis!" both of them said in unison, I just smiled and hugged both of them.

"The food is ready!" My Mom and Giki came to the dining table with all sorts of food.

"Happy birthday Yukonna!" everyone in my family said, then we all happily eat together.

I packed up after that. Warm clothes, climbing gears, everything to climb Mount Coronet.

I was about to out when I remembered something, I went back to my room. On top of my table are two pokeballs, I grabbed the two and made my way back out.

"Almost forgot your pokemon again?" Giki teased me when I got out of my room, I didn't like his tone one bit.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I responded.

"Well, I can see you bringing Glace. But Lily… might not like the weather." Giki said to me

He's kind of right, Glace really likes to play in the snow, so nothing too concerning. Lily on the other hand, complained when it is 7 degrees lower than usual. "Well, I do have a spare scarf…"

"You should stop being irresponsible all the time, your pokemon might leave you if you keep this up" Giki said.

"Hey! I'm not that irresponsible!" I shouted.

"Sure, just keep that in mind." He said.

"Fine, goodbye then." I said to him before leaving him.

My friends waited outside my house, turns out they almost barged in because we were taking so long.

We then made our way to the train station and bought a ticket straight to Snowpoint City, I was so happy and thought 'this is the best day of my life' through the journey.

Little did I know, that trip is going to be my last trip of my life.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand there we go. I rewrote it, I feel like it's a bit better, but you never know. Also, I got rid of th Japanese honorifics that's I the original version because I figured at least someone in the world won't understand. For now, thanks for reading, and I see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Greetings! I'm back. Seriously putting these chapters on a regular basis is really hard, I'm not exactly a creative mind, so I have to wait for the mood to write a coherent story. But, here it is anyway, so… Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 2: The most important thing**_

* * *

I came out of the bath already dressed with my winter clothes consisting of a fur jacket, Ushanka, a pair of gloves, a red hand-knitted scarf, winter pants, warm socks, and winter boots.

I was just about to grab my climbing equipment when a loud knock came from the door, then a voice called out to me.

"Yukonna! Why are you taking so much time?" I know who that voice belongs to, and if there is one thing you don't want to do, that is making him wait.

"Sorry! I'll be there immediately" I responded to the voice. Then I immediately gathered all my stuff and stormed out the door, hitting the source of that voice in the process.

"Dear Arceus Yukonna!" That voice shouted in anger.

"Sorry! Sorry! I don't know you were standing in front of the door!" I apologized to the person that I just accidentally hit. His name is Omite Kagami, the self-proclaimed leader of the group.

He likes attention and very impatient, but a surprisingly good leader and the bravest one in our group. His unruly black hair is wet, indicating he just took a shower. Most of his dark skin except his face is well hidden beneath his winter clothing, his brown eyes stared at me, but then he suddenly laughed.

"Don't worry, you're forgiven. Now come on, everybody's waiting" Omite stood up, brushed his clothes, and began walking. I followed him from behind.

It has been thirty minutes since we arrived in the Snowpoint city's Pokemon Centre. We're all preparing the things we need for the trip. In front of the Pokemon Centre, all my friends were already waiting.

"There's our birthday girl, what took you so long?" The girl of the group said. I should probably introduce her. Her name is Shizuka Shinkono, a serious girl and my best friend since middle school. She's only one year older than me, but her attitude makes it feel like ten. Her black hair that usually flow down to her shoulders was tied up into a ponytail, she stared intimidatingly at me with her green eyes. She wears a scarf just like mine, a glove just like mine, a fur jacket just like mi—huh? How in the world did we wear the same clothes!? Wait, that's not important right now.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the time! I was-" I tried coming up with an excuse, but a voice quickly interrupted me.

"Calm down, you're the one in charge here." Notoko said. Notoko Josei, I didn't like him very much- "Besides, who wouldn't want to wait for a girl such as you, Shirokaze-chan?" -for exactly that reason. His red hair was hidden beneath his beanie hat. He kneeled and his hand holding mine. His blue eyes staring at me with baby-doll eyes trying to be adorable, it almost made me puke.

"Notoko, you seem to annoy her, so if you don't release her I'm going to act." Notoko immediately let go of my hand upon hearing that voice.

"Thank you Brandon, I really appreciate it" I said to the man beside me.

His name is Brandon Woods, he's the tallest of all of us here, also one of the tougher ones. He actually came from Unova, but came here to settle down. His black hair was as neat as ever. At first, he may look like a geek who mostly spends his time at home in front of his computer, so I don't blame you if you're surprised when he said his hobby is playing baseball.

"So, we're ready to go yet? I'm tired of waiting" Kagami finally said.

"Sure, everyone is here right?" Shizuka said.

"Wait, before we go…" I reached to my pockets, in there is two pokeballs. "Glace! Lily! Out you go!" I threw the two balls. They both opened and out came a Glaceon and a Liligant.

Immediately after taking a glance at the abundant snow, the Fresh Snow Pokemon's eyes gllittered, "Glaceon!" She then ran towards the largest pile of snow and buried herself there, seemingly enjoying the time of her life, she looks so happy.

"Lili…" The Flowering pokemon is a different story, it couldn't be more obvious that she didn't really like the cold, her body shivered and both of her arms coiled around her body trying to keep herself warm.

"Hold on just a sec Lily, I have something to keep you wa…" I couldn't find the scarf, I could've sworn I brought one for her. Oh well, only one thing left I could do, I undid my scarf and put it on her. She caught on what I was trying to do and push the scarf back to my neck. "No Lily, I appreciate your kindness, but you need this more than I do." I tied the scarf to her neck. "There we go! Besides, I'm already used to the cold." I reassured her.

"Shall we go now?" Shizuka said, she is clearly getting impatient.

"Yes, I'm done here" I said.

"Yes! Everyone! Onwards to Mount Coronet!" Kagami said enthusiastically.

And so we found ourselves trekking along on Mount Coronet. We brought a lot of repels so we won't run into wild pokemons. We're only going to go halfway since the summit is blocked off for public because of the spear pillar. After a while, the repel we used wore off, so we decided to stop there. Luckily, we found a wide flat area where we can rest. Everyone then proceeds to call their Pokemon out.

I thanked Brandon's Ninetails for heating up my water before I poured the boiling water to the cup of instant noodles I brought. While waiting for the noodle, I opened a container containing a Wiki Berry, a Mago Berry, and a few Oran Berries. I took an Oran Berry and ate it, I never liked the dry taste of a Wiki Berry and a Mago Berry is a bit too sweet for me, but these berries wasn't for me.

I searched for my two pokemons and found them at the side of a cliff along with Shizuka's Weavile and Kagami's Lucario. The Glaceon is still having fun. In fact, a little bit too much fun, I hope she doesn't wander off into trouble. The Liligant is still shivering though not as severely, I felt bad seeing her miserable state. I might return both of them when we're about to move again just to be safe.

I gave the Mago Berry to Glace and the Wiki Berry to Lily. I knew Glace's preferences in flavor a long time ago is when I caught her sneaking into a cabinet and came out with a half-eaten Mago Berry. Lily's preference on the other hand I found out when mom mistakenly packed me a Wiki Berry instead of my favorite Figy Berry and I gave it to Lily, she devoured it without a second thought.

Glace tried to steal the Wiki Berry from Lily, but I pulled her back. I don't need a confused pokemon and I know from personal experience that Glace went absolutely mental when she's confused. She looked at me disapprovingly. The look immediately disappeared when I gave her a few Oran Berries.

After dealing with Notoko's Gliscor, I noticed my instant noodle is done and I sat in a circle along with the others. We ate together like a family. In fact, I already considered this group to be my second family.

"Hey, Brandon, What do you think is the most important thing to you?" Kagami suddenly said.

"Why do you ask?" Brandon said.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask." Kagami Replied.

Brandon put his hand under his chin, seeming to think really hard before saying "To me it's Knowledge."

"Why is that?" Notoko joined in the conversation.

"Well, if you know what you're doing, it can help you out in the long run… I guess…" he said, scratching his head before saying "What about you Kagami?"

Unlike Brandon, Kagami wasted no time thinking, he immediately shouted "Courage of course! Even if you have knowledge, if you don't have courage to do it, it's useless!"

"That's a surprisingly good reason." Brandon added, he then turned to Shizuka and said "What about you Shizuka?"

"Me? For me it's calmness." Shizuka said. "You need to be calm to address many situations, and that's why I think it's the most important thing for me."

Notoko chuckled "That's really like you to say that." He said, "Well, mine is…"

"Shut up, we all know it's girls." Kagami blurted out. All of us laughed at that remark. Well, except Notoko.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with that! Right?" Notoko retorted, we all laughed harder.

"What about you Yukonna? What's the most important thing to you?" Kagami suddenly asked.

I was taken aback by that question, I never stopped and asked myself what is the most important aspect in my life. Everyone is staring at me expecting an answer, which just made me more nervous that I already am.

I frantically searched through my memory, trying to find something I consider important. But it seems no matter what I do my mind went back to my friends staring me down.

And then it hit me. These friends I had for so long, I cherished them like my own family. Heck, like my own life.

"The most important thing to me… is you guys." I finally speaked "Everything we have done together, it really speaks up of how much I need you guys" my friend listened to me contently.

"You really is a kind girl, Shirokaze-chan." Notoko chimed in. "It really reminds me to back when Kiiroha-"Kagami's fist slammed into his face and sent him barreling towards the ground before he could finish that sentence.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Notoko shouted while rubbing his cheeks.

"Notoko, we don't talk about her, remember?" Shizuka chimed in, her tone is dangerously filled with anger.

"Guys, calm down" I tried to separate them to no avail.

"Why can't we!?" Notoko shouted, his face clearly showed his his anger.

"You already know why!" Shizuka shouted just as loud, it's very rare to see her this mad.

"That was like 2 years ago! Get over it!" Notoko rebutted.

"Guys, stop!" Brandon excalimed, then proceeds to restrain Notoko. Meanwhile, Kagami restrained Shizuka.

"You're inconsiderate!"

"You're stuck in the past!"

"SHUT UUUUP!" I finally snapped and shouted so loudly I think it woke someone in Kalos. Everyone stopped and stared at me, eyes filled with concern. I'm just now realizing that I had shed some tears.

"Look what you did!" Shizuka started, looks like she's not willing to take the blame.

"What did I do!? I didn't do anything! It's you who did all the things!" Notoko wasn't backing down either.

"Please stop!" I tried to tell them, but the situation just keep getting worse, even their Pokemon started bickering. At this rate, they won't stop. And worst of all, I could end like 2 years ago.

Suddenly, a beautiful melody floats through the air. I never heard something like this before, it's oddly calming and somewhat... nostalgic. I scanned through the area, trying to find the source of the sound, I was bewildered when I found out the source.

Lily was holding a green colored leaf to her mouth, creating this heavenly melody we were hearing. Strange, I never knew Lily could use grass flute, I almost never call her out to battle, so I don't really know her moves very well, but I never even heard her using it even outside battle.

"Yukonna, I never knew Lily can use grass flute, let alone do it beautifully." Kagami exclaimed, which surprised me since he's usually not interested in music.

"Yeah, did you know about this?" Brandon asked me.

"No I didn't, I never thought she could, a Liligant that could use grass flute is pretty rare you know?" I replied, still amazed by Lily's grass flute.

The beautiful melody finally came to an end, the grass flute disappeared from Lily's leaf-like hands and directed her gaze towards us. I slowly made my way to her and gently caressed her hair. "Good work there Lily, thanks" I told her. She replied by hugging me, which I returned.

Notoko walked towards Shizuka. "Hey, sorry about earlier, that way my bad okay."

Shizuka gently smiled and replied "I don't think it's a single person's fault here, I'm also sorry"

Brandon started to pack his belongings and sprayed his repel. "Hey guys, we better move. Or else we might not make it by sunset." He then showed his watch, which showed the number 12:47.

"Oh shoot, you're right!" Kagami exclaimed "Everyone! Hurry up!" He stated while packing his belongings.

I also started to pack my belongings, I returned Lily and Glace into their pokeball when I heard something loud, I couldn't believe what I saw when I turned around. A huge avalanche started to manifest and it's coming right at us!

"Oh crap! Run!" I saw Kagami running towards an area where the avalanche couldn't crush us, the rest of my friends and pokemons followed.

I myself started running for my life, but a conveniently (or should I say unconveniently) placed stone made me trip myself. I can only watch my impending doom as it slams towards with unimaginable force. The next thing I know, I was flying off the side of the cliff, approaching the ground at extreme speed. I closed my eyes as I hear a resounding 'no' pierced the sound of the avalanche.

I can feel my body crumpling as I hit the ground. It really hurts, it feels like every single bone in my body is broken, though regarding the circumstances, it probably was the case. My vision started to fade, the last thing I heard is the sound of pokeball opening and a cry of a certain pokemon.

* * *

 **A/N: And finally, 2+ months, 2000+ word, and tremendous amount of spell checks later, this chapter is done. Don't worry, this the longest you might find me upload another chapter unless I got struck by lightning or the story is on hiatus or other similar predicament. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Greetings! Like the Terminator, I always come back. Here I present to you the long awaited chapter 3 because somehow I'm sure you actually waited though most likely you do not and just found this on page one/two/three. Anyways, On to the chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: The Maiden and The God.**_

 **Kagami's POV.**

A gentle sob echoed along the Pokemon Centre's halls, the sound was distinctly feminine and not too far away. We made it to the Pokemon Centre about half an hour ago, we almost got lost when we encountered a blizzard. When we arrived here the blizzard seemed to stop, almost as if nature is mocking us for losing a friend with such fashion. Shizuka slowly approached me.

"There, I told them about what happened to their daughter." Shizuka said blankly, she clearly were shaken up by the incident. As stoic as she always appears to be, Yukkona has been her best friend for nearly a decade, a sudden passing like this was bound to shake anyone.

I sighed and responded to her "I really hate to be the bringer of bad news, but it had to be done"

"I never thought she would end this way, it's almost like two years ago." she said before covering her mouth and fearfully glanced around, no doubt making sure Brandon wasn't around.

"Don't worry, he's waiting for Moeru on the main room, he won't hear us" I said to her. Moeru, Brandon's shiny Ninetails got the shorter end of the stick, that poor thing sprained his ankle when we were running from the avalanche. Still, that was significantly better than got swept up by said avalanche and fell off a cliff.

I glanced towards the window nearby, only now noticing the blizzard started to pick up where it left off. Outside the window was barely visible due to frost covering it coupled with the fact there was a freezing white storm going on. I sighed, if this keeps up we might be stuck in here until tomorrow morning.

I made my way to the main room, searching for Brandon. I found him with his Ninetails which had just came out. Still can't believe his luck though, his first Pokemon of all time was a Vulpix, formerly wild, was a shiny, and just so happens to be extremely friendly to him. Then again, he did win three lotteries in a row.

"Hey Kagami, here's your Lucario." he said in a grim tone before handing me a pokeball, I retrieved it.

"Come out, Senshi" I let the Lucario out. "How are you doing, buddy?" I asked him.

"Well, could be better I suppose, nothing a little rest couldn't fix." He said with a gravelly voice. Did I mention that he could talk? If I haven't, then now you know. I taught him how to talk human language since he was a Riolu. Wait, who am I saying this to?

We had a conversation for a while, until he finally brought up Yukonna. "That girl didn't make it, did she?" Senshi said. I sighed at that remark.

"Look Senshi, I'm really tired and not in the mood to talk about that, I'm just gonna sleep okay?" I pulled out his pokeball and returned him.

"Good night." He said before completely going back to his pokeball. I then signed up for a room and went in to go to sleep.

 **Brandon's POV.**

I'm very stupid sometimes.

It's about 11 pm, everyone else already got inside their respective rooms and slept. Meanwhile, I'm still in the main room, contemplating about the death of my friend. Besides, it won't matter even if I sleep now, it's just going be another round of nightmare I haven't had for the past couple months.

2 years and it looks like I haven't changed at all, still as weak as ever, still unable to protect those who are close to me. "I'm sorry Yurika, looks like I can't keep my promise." I said to myself before a hand rested on my left shoulder.

I perked up before turning my head to the right, it was Shizuka. "Can't sleep?" she said to me.

"Not a minute of it. How about you? "I replied. She frowned and sat beside me. "I'm guessing that's a no."

She looked outside, the blizzard had ended long ago, and instead the moon shone upon us. "My mother used to tell me when someone died they become stars up in the sky." She suddenly said. "I knew it's just something to comfort me…" She looked at me, trying to hold her tears back. "But sometimes it really gives you hope for the ones who… passed." I continued to look at the moon, its soft glow encompassed both of us.

"Look, I know you Brandon, I know you are hitting yourself." She said again. "It's not your fault Brandon, not now, not tomorrow, not even two years ago." I flinched at the mention of two years ago. "It's all in the past Brandon. And frankly, there's nothing you can do even if you tried. I'm not saying you shouldn't be sad about them, it's just… bad for your health if you keep thinking about it nonstop." She looked at me, eyes full of concern. She then stood up. "I'm going to bed, are you coming?"

"I… just need a few moments, I'll sleep soon I promise, you just go on first." She nodded and left while I sat there, trying to wrap my head around what she said. 'Maybe I do just need some rest.' I thought to myself before lifting myself up and going into my room.

 **Yukkona's POV.**

Darkness. No matter where I look, there's only darkness. I felt weightless, like I'm floating around in outer space far away from any source of gravity. It's also cold, even more than Mount Coronet, yet it's oddly comforting.

How did I get here? The last thing I remember is… Oh, yeah. I was swept up by an avalanche and fell off a cliff. Putting two and two together, I managed to figure out my predicament.

'I'm dead' I thought to myself before letting out a small chuckle at my demise. "Excellent observation, young one. Yukonna was it?" Suddenly a voice called out, my blood ran cold at the sheer mention of my name from a voice I didn't recognize.

I frantically spun around trying to identify the source of the voice. "Do not worry, I bear no ill intent towards you. And yes, I do know your name young one." I tried focusing more on the sound, I felt… odd. I can't really tell from the sound is this thing that is talking to me is a male or a female, and it certainly didn't help that it sounded like fifty people were talking at the same time.

A tiny light I didn't remember seeing earlier caught my attention. The light slowly got bigger and brighter until it filled my entire vision, I felt gravity started to push me down at the ground. Thankfully, I seemed to land on something solid.

When the light fully fades, I was standing in an entirely different area. The floor I was standing on is shiny, almost as if it was made from glass. The sky was dark and covered with glowing lights akin to stars, some of them even made a constellation, I never seen anything like this. The scenery is so enthralling, I was caught off guard when I realized I wasn't the only one here.

A large creature, presumably a pokemon, stood in front of me. The pokemon was quadrupedal and coated in white, except for his underside and face which was gray. Its feet are pointed and tipped with golden hooves. Its eyes are green with red pupils, directly below the eyes were a green circular pattern, and from the back of his head a long mane jutted out. Attached at its abdomen is a large golden cross-like wheel with four gems attached to where the cross part and the wheel part intersected. And finally, hovering behind the pokemon was 18 plates with unique color and design each.

I gasped, I recognize those features anywhere. I saw them within countless amount of literature from children story book to history archives, and I know for sure there were only one pokemon that fit such description. "A- A- Arceus?" I muttered at the mythical being before getting on my knee to bow at the literal god before me.

"Well I suppose you can call me that, and raise your head Yukonna" Arceus spoke to me with a calm, yet firm tone, the voice is far more masculine than when I was in the dark. I raised my head, my eyes met his. I tried to speak but the words got stuck in my throat. After what seemed like eternity, He finally spoke."So, I assume you know what happened to you?"

"I- I died, right?" I somehow managed to answer. To my surprise, he shook his head.

"Well, not exactly. Right now, you are in a state between life and death. It is... a little hard to explain." He spoke at me, his tone is very casual and friendly, far from what I would expect from a godly being, I started to ease up.

"So when people die, they ended up like this?" I said, trying to choose my word carefully.

"No, most people just end up in the afterlife. You, Yukonna, is a special case." Arceus said. "Your kindness and determination has caught my attention for quite a long time, and that is why I decided to give you a second chance."

"Second chance?" What is he talking about? Second chance to what?

"You see, I can revive you. Though not as a human, as a pokemon."

"Wait, you can do that!? And why can't you just revive me as a human?" I asked him, I knew I must have sounded rude, but I really need to know.

He mumbled something under his breath before finally answering "To answer your first question, yes, I can if you want to, your call. To answer your second question, creating a human body is a delicate process, there's just so many things that go into them, some I didn't even have anymore. To shorten it up, I really can't do it right now."

"Well, fair enough I guess." I mumbled.

"So, do you want to go back?" He asked.

"Wait, I have a choice?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"I wouldn't force you to do something you didn't choose, Yukonna. Some people just wanted to pass away peacefully. Are you one of those types?" he asked me, but judging from his tone, I had an odd feeling he wanted me to go back.

I contemplated my options, 'I can pass away to the afterlife, away from all of the misfortunes of the world, I might even meet _her_ again. But then what? I will lose everyone I loved, I might not meet them again. If I go back, I can still get a chance to see my friends and family, but they won't be my friends and family, I'll be a wild pokemon, they won't recognize me at all. Argh, what should I do!?'

I know I wouldn't be able about this forever, even Arceus has patience and from the looks of it, his were running thin. I really can't decide, but I know I have to, so I decided to wing it. "Bring me back!"

"So that is your choice." He said "If I might be so bold, may I ask why choose that option?"

Oh Crap, that is one question I did not want to hear. I was about to panic when I suddenly remembered the thing I said moments from my death. "Because my friend is important to me." I said to him. "Even if there is only a slight chance I would meet them again, I would take it. Besides, I always wanted to see the world from a pokemon's eye."

"Ah, yes." I can visibly see him caught off guard, was it something I said? "Sorry, it's just… your answer is eerily similar to someone I met years ago." Similar to someone else? Is it just cliché to say what I said? "Very well. Now which one shall I use?"

The plates that were floating on his back moved to his front, he's glancing at every one of them while mumbling. "Hmmm, how about… this?" Two of the plates moved towards me and the rest went back. One of the plates was an ice blue plate with intricate snowflake design that just seem to radiate cold. The other one was a translucent purple plate with patterns resembling a skeleton, just looking at it makes me feel uneasy.

The two plates started to encircle me, I can feel the pressure being exerted by the plates. "Now here comes the hard part." Arceus grunted, his eyes started glowing. Suddenly, both of the plates shone brightly and I was enveloped within the light. My entire vision went white and my entire body felt weird, although I guess that's to be expected when your body is literally changing.

When the light faded I felt different, I saw Arceus in front of me, out of breath as the plates return to him. "There we *pant* go, *cough* *cough* how are you feeling?" Arceus said between his gasps before pulling himself together.

"Er- fine? I don't think anything is wrong." I responded, still trying to get used to the new form.

"Good, good, looks like I put everything in the right place this time." I grimaced, not wanting to find out what would happen if he didn't put things in the right place. "How about you take a look at yourself?" the icy blue plate from earlier rose up in front of me, through the reflective surface of the plate I can see a pokemon.

The pokemon's body was roughly shaped like a human wearing a kimono, it has a red band wrapped around its waist and it was floating in the air with no visible feet. The pokemon's entire body was white save for a few areas on the face, specifically around the eyes, from the mouth down, and a diamond shaped one on the forehead.

Its arms was connected to the side of its head and has flares on the wrist, which has light blue patterns on it, on top of the head was two ice crystal resembling horns. The pokemon has two crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera.

Taking all those details in, figuring out what Arceus turned me into was very easy. Arceus turned me into a Froslass. "A Froslass huh?" I said.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" Arceus said to me.

"No, I actually love it, it's just…" I trailed off. "Why Froslass?"

"Well, I thought you'll need it considering the *cough* location…" Arceus said.

"Oh yeah, good point." I already forgot exactly where I died, even though it was probably minutes ago.

"Oh, and before I forgot, I want you to have this." A big arm materialized beside Arceus, the arm looked like a starry night sky. The arm touched the right side of my face.

I felt a surge of energy going through my entire body coming from my right eye. At first I felt a horrible pain like my right eye is being stabbed repeatedly, but over time it lessened and eventually disappeared. When the hand pulled back, I took a glance towards the ice blue plate. My right eye changed, it was emerald green instead of crystal blue like it used to be… after I was changed into a Froslass of course.

"Wh- What is this?" I asked him.

"Just a little gift from me. Now are you ready to go back?" Arceus said. I thought about it for a second before nodding. "Very well, please hold still." A soft light started to engulf me.

"Thank you Arceus!" I thanked him, he nodded. But just when he started to walk away, something clicked in my mind. "Wait! You said my answer is similar to someone else. Does that mean there is another person that has been turned into a pokemon!?" I shouted at him.

He looked back at me with a confused expression. "I thought you already realized that." So I am right!

"Please! Tell me how many are there!?" I shouted again. Strangely, Arceus chuckled at that remark.

"I'm just going to say this, more than you think." With that sentence, he disappeared and my vision went white.

 **Kagami's POV.**

I woke up in the morning when I heard something akin to a rampaging pack of Tauros along with some occasional shout I couldn't make out. Things got escalated when Brandon busted through my room's door.

"Kagami! Wake up! Kaito is missing!" Brandon shouted.

"Kai-who?" Brandon shout sounded so far away since I was still half-asleep.

"Kaito Shirokaze! Yukonna's little brother!" Huh? Yukonna has a little brother? Wait…

"You said WHAT!?" oh, this is bad... Reaaaaly bad.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go. This one is a bit long, but don't get used to it because it's very hard to write. Soooo, cliffhanger am I right? Don't worry, you'll just have to wait until next chapter, won't be that long. I also tried out the perspective changing. Be happy, we got some clarity regarding "2 years ago" and most importantly he main character isn't dead and is now a pokemon (Of course she is, it's all over the title and description). Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you on the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Greetings! Here I am once again to deliver another chapter of this unfolding story. Now, I learnt a couple of things prior to writing this chapter, one of which is do not work on three stories and a school project at once unless you want to kill yourself. Anyways, Chapter 4, here we go, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Reborn as an ice maiden.**_

 **Kagami's POV.**

After I woke Notoko up by dumping freezing water on his face and filled him in on the situation, we let out all of our pokemons and went around the Pokemon Centre trying to find Kaito. The thing is, we had zero leads. He didn't even leave a track, we searched all around the Pokemon Centre and there wasn't even any hint of where he was.

"Did you find anything?" Brandon and Shizuka approached me.

"Nothing so far." I sighed. "Seriously, how did he just up and disappeared like that?"

"Don't ask me, I only woke up when I heard Miss Shirokaze's shouting." Brandon replied.

A rustling came from a bush nearby before Senshi came out of it. "Any luck?" I asked him.

"None." The lucario shook his head. We waited until all of our pokemon came back, none of them bore any result.

"I really hope he didn't wander far away from the Centre, we won't be able to find him if he did." Shizuka said with a concerned voice.

"Shizuka, I don't know if you noticed, but the ground around the Centre is covered with snow, we would know if Kaito left." I said.

"He could've wiped the tracks behind him." she retorted.

"No, it that were the case, it would've left an unnatural track somewhere, and I haven't found such tracks." Brandon decided to speak up.

"I wouldn't count on that." I didn't even realize Notoko was standing behind us this whole time until he spoke up. "Follow me."

We followed Notoko until we got to the back of the Pokemon Centre. There, a shallow set of footprints were present. Yet judging from the shape, it belonged to a Rampardos. We went by /this thing several times earlier, but all of us dismissed it because it doesn't have any relevance to Kaito.

"Do you see what I meant?" Notoko pointed at the footprints furiously, the rest of us sweatdropped.

"It's a set of footprints…" Brandon said.

"Yes. That's true." Notoko pointed at him.

"… Belonging to a Rampardos." Shizuka finished.

"Yes! That is also true!" Notoko pointed at her.

"So… what exactly?" I finally spoke up.

"Isn't that weird?" He added. At this point I thought he had lost it.

"Notoko, I'm not sure what got you so riled up, it's just a Rampardos's footprint." I added.

"Yes, it is just a shallow footprint coming from the Pokemon Centre's back door… of a creature weighing at averagely 102.5 kilograms." Notoko said again, which made me realize the fact that doesn't add up.

"You're right." Brandon said. "If this is truly a Rampardos footprint, it would've sunk deeper into the snow. Judging from the depth of the snow, whatever created this must be about 27 kilograms."

"That's the average weight of an eight year old boy." Shizuka stated. "And since it's practically an exact match to a Rampardos's footprint, we can assume he has deep knowledge about pokemon"

"The boy also need to have a creative mind to plan and execute all of this..." I searched my mind for a match, and no matter how much I don't want to admit it, only one person I know was in this Pokemon Centre match those descriptions. "Yep, sounds a lot like Kaito to me."

"Which means he is out there." Shizuka said. Brandon's expression visibly darkens.

"My room is the closest out of all of us, but I didn't even hear anything." Brandon said as he clenched his fist. "And I'm supposed to be the one with good hearing."

"Calm down Brandon, you can't simply hear a kid sneaking off, at least not one as creative as Kaito, he probably had a countermeasure to that. Besides, these footprints are still relatively new, which means he probably hasn't gone far. If we are quick on our feet, we might still be able to catch him."

 **Yukonna's POV.**

"..ake up!" I stirred when a soft female voice caressed my ears.

"Please! Wake up!" The voice sounded closer now, even accompanied by occasional prod to my body.

"Mom! Wake up!" The voice feels like it originated from right beside me, she sounded extremely concerned. The prodding got even more forceful, which bothered me a lot.

"Five more minutes!" I said with a harsh tone. Heck, I didn't even recognize the voice and it's calling me mom! Wait… MOM!?

My eyelids flew open and I quickly raised my head, the latter action causing me to hit something. Or rather, someone based on the pained groan that came from my left. Honestly, what is with me and hitting people in the face? Anyways, I looked to my left to try to find whoever spoke to me, but no one is there. Well, no human is what I meant.

To my left is a decent sized Glaceon curling itself into a ball with almost all of its fur frozen into quills, making it look like some kind of frozen porcupine. I immediately recognized the unique behavior.

"Glace?" The word flew out of my mouth before my mind even registered the fact that she is speaking words I can understand.

Glace shook a bit, still maintaining her defensive position. Her eyes stared at me intensely, as if trying to judge me

Glace unfurled herself and stood up on her four legs, she formed an innocent smile. Now that I have seen her face clearly, it convinced me that the Glaceon is indeed the Glace I know.

"Mom!" Glace suddenly pounced on me. Yep, that attitude definitely belongs to Glace. Moreover, I understand her speech, fantastic. Although, this fact just raised more questions. Mainly… Why the heck was Glace calling me her mom?

A thought which I accidentally spoken aloud.

"Huh? You take care of me ever since I was little. That makes you my mother, doesn't it?" she asked back with a confused voice.

"Yes… that's true" I have to admit, she's not wrong. In fact, it explained why she were so affectionate to me all the time. But still, it's pretty hard to wrap my head around a pokemon thinking a human is its mother. Well, I'm not actually a human any longer.

My brain finished processing my apparent nonhuman-ness a while ago. And since I met Arceus, I probably shouldn't be surprised. There was also a chance of that encounter was a dream, but just a slight glance at my body disproves that. That brings us to the next problem: How do I move since I don't have legs anymore? The obvious answer would be floating, but… how? I admit I never liked reading, hated to ask questions, and generally didn't know a lot, but what I do know is that humans usually sticks to the ground, not float around in the air.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled myself up fully expecting to not be able to. Turns out I was wrong, I floated in the air as if I had done it my entire life. I don't know if this is instinctual or Arceus put this knowledge inside my head, though if the latter is true that means Arceus did something to my brain and that got me paranoid over what else he could've changed.

I tried moving side to side, it feels a lot like swimming underwater except I don't need to propel myself with my hand or hold my breath. Speaking of breathing, it seems like even ghost types breathe air. Well, at least that is one question I had in my mind answered.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts when Glace called me, I must've looked pretty depressed.

"No, I'm okay, it's just… weird." I said to her. "Glace, am I already like this when you found me?"

"No, when we dug you out you are still human, Mom. But then…"Her speech staggered a bit. "Then your body started to glow, and when it fades, you've transformed."

"I see…" so I transformed after my body had been dragged out of the snow. Judging from the sunlight, it was about to be morning. There are a lot of holes in the ground, she must've had a hard time finding me. I had this feeling that something was missing, but I didn't have any idea what it was. It wasn't until a few falling leaves whisked past me that I realized that a certain pokemon was missing. "Glace, where is Lily?"

"Lily? I think she found a cave nearby and stayed there." I noticed her ear droops slightly as she said those words. That behavior is a bit strange to me, but at the time I didn't really think much about it. Scoping the area, I found the cave Glace was talking about and started to head inside with her following shortly.

The cave was not as wide as I had originally thought, just enough to fit a small group of three people, but it is certainly deep. The front part of the cave was covered in snow and ice, yet further inside was much warmer and lined with dark stones which I assumed to be coal.

We went further inside until we came upon a large room, which was big enough for a big family to live in and practically covered in snow. In the middle of the room was a relatively short figure shivering beside a campfire fueled by coal. The figure was covered by a fur jacket, mine to be specific, so I can't see the full figure, but the green leaf-like hair that jutted out from the side of the jacket told me all I needed to know.

"Lily, is that you?" I called out. The figure let out a surprised shriek before hastily turning around, revealing the very familiar liligant under the cover of my jacket. But before I had any chance to do anything, Lily already whipped up a petal blizzard.

"Mom! Duck!" I saw Glace jump over me before projecting a barrier in front of us, absorbing most of the petal blizzard.

"Kyaa! I'm sorry! I thought you were something else!" Lily said hurriedly, Lily was always the more timid one of the group, so seeing her all jumpy was nothing new. Although, that was too hasty, even for her.

"Be careful Lily! You could've hurt mom!" Glace mouthed, seemingly more concerned about my well-being than hers.

"I-I already said sorry! and besides, you dove right in front of her! If anyone's going to be hit, it's you!" Lily started to retaliate. Meanwhile, I'm just watching them, dumbfounded by their argument.

The argument went on for some time before both of them exhausted their words and catching their breath, yet they still stared at each other. "Hey, calm down you two, at least no one was hurt." I took the opportunity to try calming both of them down. It took a while, but eventually the hostility subsided.

Lily approached Glace and held up one of her leaflike appendage. "We're cool?" She said.

Glace stared at it for a second before smiling and reaching out with her paws to meet Lily's hand and saying "Yeah, we're cool.". Both of them smiled.

I smiled seeing them reconciling, but before I was able to do anything else, I heard something loud from the entrance of the cave. It sounded like a footstep, but a heavy one at that. Lily's smile immediately dropped.

"Oh boy, Quick! Hide!" She said silently before diving behind one of the nearby rocks. Glace and I shot a glance at each other before scrambling to find our respective hiding place, only to realize the only place capable of hiding was occupied by Lily. Glace got a bit creative. She dug a little hole and covered the entrance with snow, concealing herself efficiently. Me? I'm panicking, the sound keeps getting closer and closer while I'm still unable to find a good spot to hide in. I saw a huge monstrous shadow just around the corner before something dawned on me.

'I'm a ghost type pokemon now' I thought to myself, and thus I took a deep breath and flew straight towards the wall fully expecting to just bonk my head and look like an idiot. That wasn't the case, I flew into the wall with little to no resistance. At first I was relieved, but then I realized I couldn't breathe or see anything from inside the wall, although I still can hear what's going on.

The footsteps kept getting closer until it just stops altogether. I then heard a series of unsettling heavy breath that sounded like someone just ran a few kilometers accompanied with some faint sound of flapping. I dared to take a peek outside my hiding place and found myself staring at an abomasnow, and a huge one at that. Judging by the large amount of berries it was carrying, the abomasnow seemed to have came back from gathering some food.

Flying beside the abomasnow was a golbat, a shiny one judging by the green body color. Unfortunately, that was all the detail I could process before the golbat turned around to my general direction. I managed to catch a quick breath and dived into my hiding place before it saw me.

"Man, I'm starving. And i'm not really in the mood for berries right now." a slightly raspy voice was heard, I assumed it was the golbat's.

"Are you seriously already hungry again? Didn't you just ate like one hour ago?" which means this one is the abomasnow's

"You think one measly clefairy is going to do it!? You know I won't be able to sleep if I didn't get my daily serving!" the golbat was practically shouting right there.

"So what are you going to do about it? Suck some more?"

"Of course! I can practically drain your entire body weight right no… wait a minute, that sounds like a good idea!"

The abomasnow heaved "Dream on." heavy footsteps once again rumbled the room. "You know you won't be able to…"

"Kyaa!" That sounds like Glace! I poked my head out immediately. Luckily, both of them are facing away from me. I saw the abomasnow digging around the snow before pulling Glace out by the tail.

"Hey, look what showed up! a glaceon!" the abomasnow said excitedly while watching Glace struggling to free herself from his clutches to no avail.

"Truly it is rare to see a glaceon around these parts! A human must have abandoned her!" both of them laughed at that statement.

"Umm… I think I'm in the wrong cave, mind releasing me? I won't make trouble." Glace tried to plea, which obviously fell on deaf ears as the two pokemon laughed again.

"Hahaha! I've always wondered what would a glaceon would taste like." The abomasnow stated.

"Hey don't forget me! I want some too!" the golbat interjected.

"Alright! Let's split her both ways!" The abomasnow's word caused a chill to run down my spine. At this rate, Glace will be their food. I have to do something!

Summoning all the power I had, I let out a loud shout while ramming at the abomasnow's exposed back at full speed, knocking it over and releasing Glace from it's grasp. I won't even hide the fact that I was shocked by my own strength, but I don't really have too much time to think about it since the golbat attacked me with air cutter.

The attack hurt a lot less than I first imagined, but it still really hurts. Glace went over to me as Lily went out of her hiding place to join the party.

"Heh, We have three rare pokemons over here, one of them I don't even recognize." the abomasnow grinned.

"This is a gift from Arceus! It will be quite the buffet!" the golbat slowly licked it's lips.

"Mom, you're alright?" Glace stood in front of me in an aggressive stance, ready to pounce on whatever tried to do any funny business.

"I'm fine, but… how do i fight?" I asked Glace.

"Like you always have." the answer came from Lily, who also have readied herself for combat. "Just be patient in the back, we'll take care of this."

"You're telling me to just stay out of this!?" I shouted at her. I have the power to fight, I just don't know how to use it.

"Hehehe, they want to fight, this should be interesting." the abomasnow growled.

"Let's do this quickly, then we can have a feast." the golbat screeched.

And thus start the first battle I ever had as a froslass.

* * *

 **A/N: You all had NO idea how much hassle went to the creation of this one, amidst all the school project and other projects I am working with I almost don't have enough time and effort to spare, but now it's done. Funny story, I actually finished a 5000 word behemoth back in november, but it was scrapped due to massive inconsistency. Anyways, Hope you like this chapter and see you on the next one!**


End file.
